


Coming Back for More

by ShadowValkyrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1000 - 3000 words, Anal, BDSM (sub!Dean), Light CBT, M/M, PWP, Pain Kink, Purgatory, Short, Soft Cock Kink, Verbal Humiliation, kink meme fill, mild bloodplay, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowValkyrie/pseuds/ShadowValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Benny porn for the August edition of spnkink_meme on LJ. The prompt was “soft cock kink”. That’s pretty much what you’re going to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back for More

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d; feel free to point out any mistakes or patchy writing.  
> In case anyone asks, I did not listen to Skynyrd while writing this, and the title is _not_ a song reference. Just so we’re clear. *shifty look*  
>  Notes on kinks: contains light cock torture which can be read as dub-con, due to lacking pre-negotiation, and generally errs somewhat on the S/M side of BDSM; proceed with caution.

“Come for me, Dean! Now.” 

He doesn’t even try to resist, just lets the pleasure wash over him. It’s strong enough to blot out every other sensation, even the bone-deep heat of the welts and bruises Benny has left across Dean’s ass with his belt. And yeah, those had meant that Dean was pretty much gone before they even started fucking. 

When he comes back to awareness – mostly, anyway – Benny is still kneeling between his legs, Dean’s thighs hoisted up over his own. Benny’s dick is still in him, cold and hard as a tyre iron, but not moving. Benny smirks when he feels Dean’s experimental clench and catches his questioning look. 

He draws his fingers through the mess Dean just made all over his own stomach, slow and unhurried. The bastard’s not even close. He scoops up some of Dean’s come and licks it off his fingers, eyes heavily-lidded and tongue curling pink around each thick digit... It’s the kind of sight that makes Dean wish he could get hard again right away. 

As it stands, his dick only gives a valiant twitch that makes Benny smirk even wider. 

“Cute,” he comments, and runs a finger along the vein on the underside, tracing it from root to head while Dean hisses and struggles to get away. “What,” he asks, faking innocence, “you sensitive there, brother?” 

Dean’s growling answer gets lost in a pained gurgle halfway through, when Benny’s whole first wraps around his limp cock and pumps it loosely a few times. The agony is almost as blinding as the pleasure of his orgasm had been. 

Benny seems to like it, though: his breathing is starting to speed up, audible even through Dean’s broken mutters of “fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”, and his hips are moving again, rocking his dick back and forth by half-inches in Dean’s tightly clenched ass. 

And while Dean’s body is squirming mindlessly to escape from his touch, Dean’s not actually fighting him off. If he really wanted to, he could stop Benny, despite his vampire strength. But he doesn’t kick, or raise his fists, or even try to just push him away. Just lies there, not quite able to hold still, but taking it anyway, best as he can. 

That’s just how things are between them: Dean calls the shots while they’re hunting, but it’s his turn to shut up and do as he’s told when it comes to fucking. He’s found he likes that more than he’d ever have thought possible. 

The first time Benny made a pass at him, Dean’s response had been violent; they’d both ended up on the forest floor with bloodied noses and scraped knuckles, entwined somewhere between wrestling and desperate rutting. 

Benny had panted in his ear, “I’ll stop if you need me to. Just say the word.” And Dean had rammed a fist into his gut, but he hadn’t said “stop”, so Benny had flipped him over and fucked him, hard and fast and perfect, and that had settled it. 

It’s what he craves now: Benny just pounding into him, losing as much control as he’s claiming. But it’s not happening. 

Instead, he keeps playing with Dean’s soft cock, dirty little grin on his lips barely hiding his fangs. Each flick of his fingers against the floppy shaft makes Dean almost jump out of his skin and his balls try to retract into his body. 

But at the same time, he can feel himself straining desperately to get hard again. And it’s fucked up, but the fact that he physically _can’t_ almost does it more for him. 

It certainly does it for Benny, if his heated look is anything to go by. 

“Fucking bastard,” Dean growls, “you like this way too much!” 

Benny chuckles. “Only ‘cos you do.” With an affectionate swat to his cheek, he pulls out of Dean’s ass, but instead of thrusting back in, he withdraws completely, making Dean curse and his hole throb harder as it’s trying in vain to close around empty air. 

And yeah, Benny cleaning Dean’s come from his abs with his tongue is crazy hot, but it’s not what he wants right now. 

“Come on, man, fuck me!” 

Against his expectations, Benny obliges – sort of, anyway. Except the nudge at Dean’s still spit-slick entrance turns out to be two of Benny’s fingers, rather than his cock. 

And that is even worse, because the intensity of a well-aimed rub against his prostate is not something he can deal with while he isn’t even hard. 

But Benny just winks at him and sucks one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth, humming at Dean’s noises of increasing frustration. 

“Not funny, _come on_!” His demanding tone makes Benny’s eyes flick up, suddenly sharp. Before his conscious mind manages to pinpoint what’s wrong with the vampire’s smile, Dean feels thin skin burst against the points of sharp teeth, and the sudden heat of his blood flooding Benny’s cold mouth. 

The searing pain of it, makes him buck up, impaling himself further on the thick fingers in his ass – only to make him draw back sharply when his over-sensitised cock grazes the wiry trail of hair on Benny’s heavily muscled stomach. 

He wonders what it would feel like to have Benny suck his dick while it’s like this. The welcoming wetness of his mouth torture all on its own, with the even hotter thrill of half-hidden fangs grazing his vulnerable flesh… 

But Benny seems to have a different punishment in mind: he licks a broad stripe up his neck, and Dean arches his throat, moaning in anticipation. 

It draws an appreciative noise from Benny. “You’re such a slut for pain, brother…”

Dean’s too turned on for that word to chafe his pride right now. When he’s in this state, each whispered insult sends a hot shiver through him, makes him exactly as eager and shameless and whorish as Benny tells him he is. 

But Benny doesn’t bite his neck, just laughs. And Dean knows he’s an idiot for being disappointed by that, but the need to be brutalised, torn down, made helpless, it too overwhelming for any kind of rational consideration. 

He catches himself begging, “please, Benny, please. Please!” 

It’s strange to see Benny’s eyes heat up and soften at the same time, but it’s as good as a promise, and Dean feels relieved, even while he starts bracing himself for what’s to come. 

Benny doesn’t just grab his cock this time, he actually _bends it double_ before he squeezes. It hurts so bad, Dean’s entire body seizes up. 

Of course Benny would choose that exact moment to pull out his fingers, grab Dean’s hips firmly in both hands, and shove his cock back in Dean’s ass, force his way through the tightly clamped ring of muscle and start fucking him for real. 

Even after he manages to draw breath again, the pain is enough to make Dean curse and yell, dig his fingernails into Benny’s thick thighs in weak retaliation. 

It’s good, though. Glorious even. Rough and mindless, the exact kind of fuck they’ve both been needing. 

Dean can finally feel his erection come back, feel it plump up and lengthen a little with each stab to his prostate. And he can tell Benny is getting close now, too, his breathing harsh and his fangs all the way out, rhythm deteriorating into something more frantic with each thrust. 

When Benny’s hand sneaks around his dick, Dean almost sobs with pleasure. Except, Benny doesn’t stroke him to full hardness and get him off. Not even a little. Instead, he tugs lightly a few times, just enough to get him close. It makes it all that much more shocking when his fingers find the sensitive place right below the head, and Dean’s mounting buzz turns into sharp, sudden pain as Benny grips the thin folds of Dean’s rolled-back foreskin and _pinches_. 

It hurts enough to be blinding, but Dean can feel himself coming through it, struck by the eerie sensation of jizz shooting through his rapidly shrivelling cock. 

“Fuck, yeah!” Benny moans in his ear, and Dean gasps for the cool, familiar rush of Benny’s load filling his ass. 

“Bastard,” Dean mutters back, but he’s so shaky, there’s no real heat in it. By his grin, Benny knows it. 

After, Dean gives himself ten minutes to just breathe, to catalogue all the places he’s sore, the feeling of Benny’s come, warmed to Dean’s own body temperature, slipping out of him and making first a wet, then a tacky mess between his cheeks. 

Benny is still smiling, but he gives Dean the time he needs to come back down, and Dean appreciates that. 

Another minute, and Dean thinks he’s getting to the point where he can start pulling himself together again. Turn his slack muscles back to steel, straighten his spine, and ignore the throb in his ass and the ache in his abused cock enough to stand and pull his jeans back on and pick up his blade. He sighs wearily. He doesn’t feel quite ready for a fight yet, but he knows he’ll get there eventually. Not like he doesn’t have plenty of practice faking it in the meantime. 

Benny’s broad hand on his chest stops him from sitting up, though. “Don’t even think about it, brother.” 

Before Dean can protest that, can insist on burying his weaknesses deep inside himself again, Benny’s mouth is on his, stealing his breath until Dean lets the tension drain back out and goes pliant under him. 

“Benny…” 

“Not yet, darlin’. We’re not done. I want to fuck you again later, and till then, you’re going to sleep.” 

And while Dean doubts they’ll be able to safely stay in the same place for that long, for now, he’s almost pathetically grateful for the excuse to curl up next to Benny and just sleep, without keeping half his senses alert and waiting for trouble. Benny is still in control, so Dean doesn’t have to be. 

It’s a good arrangement, he thinks drowsily, as Benny’s arm slides around his waist and starts playing gently with his soft cock again. Not enough to get him hard. Just enough to keep him pleasantly hazy, and his mind focussed on sex, while he lets himself slip into – for once dreamless – sleep.


End file.
